The Wedding Planner
by EliSoccerGirl16
Summary: Tris is happily engaged to her boyfriend Al and she just started a wedding planning company with her two friends; Uriah and Christina. When they find out that the famous tv host Tobias Eaton are getting married to his co. host Lauren, they will do anything to get to plan that wedding. In that process, Tobias and Tris starts to get along. And who knows, maybe they will get close?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my new story! The idea just popped into my head, and I thought that I would give it a shot! Really hope that you will like it! **_

Tris POV.

It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining from a blue sky, it's the perfect day for an outdoor wedding. Why does this matter to me? Because weddings are my business. My partners; Christina, Uriah and I just started our own wedding planning company. And today is our first wedding. I am currently standing on a little hill, watching the whole thing. The bride is supposed to sail over the little lake, and then they are getting married just by the lakeshore. I look down at the lakeshore, the groom is standing waiting. The mother in law, clearly drunk, stumbles around. I grab my walky talky

"Uriah!" I can see him down here taking the walky talky up to his ear. "Drunk mother in law stumbling on the lakeshore, go over there discreet and help. Okay?"

He nods and I watch him handling her very well. Uriah is the most professional of us, always taking everything serious. I look at my watch, and the bride was supposed be here 10 minutes ago. I switch the channel on the walky.

"Christina! What is happening?! We are all waiting!" I hiss.

"It's the perfect lake, Tris! So much mod and so many bugs! Just great!" She says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever! You are late!" I hiss again.

"The bride is supposed to be late!" She yells back at me. I hear her drop the walky, but it's still on so I can hear everything.

_"You can do this! You look beautiful!"_ Christina says, probably to the very nervous bride. The I hear a loud splash and Christina screaming. I try my hardest not to laugh.

"Tris! This is the fucking last time I will EVER do a lake wedding again! There is mud everywhere on me!" She sounds like the world just ended, well for her maybe it did.

"Get over yourself! You need to open the cage! To the doves" I out over the lake, and I can see the bride in the little boat. I look up in the sky to see one single dove, I slap my hand against my forehead.

"Christina! Open all the cages at once! For God sake!" I can hear her jumping up and down.

"_Fly! Come on fly! And don't you dare take a shit on the bride!" _Nothing happens, but people seem to be exciting about that one dove. They all cheer and look up in the sky in awe. I let out a deep breath.

"Christina, just come back. Bring the cages" I throw the walky on the ground and walk down to join Uriah. He looks at me with a funny expression, and I know what he is about to say.

"Don't even mention it. That single dove was totally on purpose" I say pointing him in the chest. He chuckles and holds his hands up in mock defense. We watch the rest of the ceremony, and lucky enough everything goes after the plan.

* * *

><p>"BIG SMILE!" I yell and snap a picture of Christina, standing in towel around her waist, trying to clean her pants in the sink. She flips me off, and goes back to her work.<p>

"Well that went well" Uriah states and pops a bottle of champagne. The wedding guests are walking in and out, all giving a little look to Christina.

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say! You're not the one standing washing your pants in the kitchen sink!" Christina exclaims. I shake my head at her.

"Well, I am glad that we tried that thing with doves. I think I'm going to drop that idea for my wedding" I say taking a sip of the champagne, Uriah gives me a funny look.

"So this was all just a rehearsal for your own wedding?" He asks with a smirk.

"Well, if that's the case. Then why not steal a peace of the wedding cake? Just to make sure that you're not going to have that" Christina says, nodding her head to the big ass cake on the table.

I shoot her a glare, and I am about to respond when we are interrupted by a very handsome man in a suit. I recognize him immediately. It Tobias Eaton! He is host on a morning show. He is holding up a bloody finger, there is a cut on the tip of it.

"Do you have a first aid kid?" He asks.

Since Uriah and Christina just are standing there looking at him with their mouths hanging open, I feel like I need to take action before it gets awkward.

"Sure, this way" I leads him towards the back, before walking in there I turn around and look at Uriah and Christina.

"If you touch that cake, I will chop your fingers off and feed them to ducks in the lake" I hiss.

I turn around to see Tobias Eaton looking at me with wide eyes. Whoa that was embarrassing. I grab the first aid kid, and find the bandage. I start to wrap up his finger. I am standing very close to him, and I notice that his eyes had this beautiful deep blue color.

"So you're the wedding planner?" He asks. Probably trying to make this less awkward with small talk.

"Yeah" I say, lost in his eyes. Not paying attention to my work.

"That's a little tight" He exclaims. Jump a little and loose it a bit.

"Sorry" I mumble.

"So what's your name?" He asks.

"Our name is Tris" He looks at me with a slight smile. Idiot Tris! "Our name is "The Big Day" and this is our first wedding" I say smiling proudly.

"My name is Tobias" He says, I raise my eyebrows at him with a little smirk.

"I know. I'm watching TV… Sometimes"

"The maybe you can tell me how the perfect proposal is supposed to go like?" I give him a funny look.

"How should I know that?"

"You have to know that"

I think for a second.

"Well, it should be a public place. Just not so crowded, then it will be embarrassing" I start. Trying to imagine the perfect proposal.

"Down on one knee?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No, that's awkward. Just concentrate on way you are asking" He nods, and gives me this funny look again.

"What?" I ask, looking at him confused.

"Don't you think it's wrapped up now?" He asks nodding his down to his finger.

I look down and notice I've been paying no attention to what I've been doing, because I've wrapped the whole bandage role around his finger. Let's just say that it's not very discreet. Even though I know this is already freaking awkward, I try to play it cool.

"Yes, now it's done" I say.

"Thanks" He says and looks down at the finger. When he walks out, I find the nearest wall to smash my head against.

_What the hell is wrong with you?_

* * *

><p>"What did you and Tobias Eaton talk about? You were in there pretty long?" Uriah asks as we are walking towards our car.<p>

"Nothing. Does he have a girlfriend?" I ask, as I place the dove cages in the trunk of the little car. I look at Christina who is hanging her wet pants out of the window.

"Christina" I say and shake my head.

"What? This way they will get dry before we get home. And to answer your question; Yes he does, Lauren Jacobs! Together for two months now!" She says as we climb into the car, me in the front seat and her in the back.

"His Co. Host? Are they together?" I ask, more to myself than any other.

"Yep! And the media love them! Celebrity couple number one at the moment!" She exclaims.

"I like Brad and Angelina way more!" I exclaim.

"You need to know these things! A wedding like that would be great for us! We would be famous!" Uriah says.

"Seriously? He is so full of himself" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"By the way, how come I saw Marlene down town with a duffle bag and your green bean bag" Christina asks Uriah, I can see that Uriah gets uncomfortable.

"Christina, Marlene moved out" I say.

"Again?" She asks and shoots her a dirty look, she hold her hands up in mock defense.

"Just because we are not rabbits like you and Will, doesn't mean…." We are cut off my Uriah.

"Can you both shut up? Now we are going to concentrate on getting this business on track! Let's make some money" He says and starts the car.

I look forward to get home and discuss the wedding with Al, but for some annoying reason, a couple of blue eyes are stuck in my head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feel free to share your thoughts! :D<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You guys are amazing! Thanks for all the Nice reveiws! I hope that you will enjoy this new chapter ;)**_

Tris POV.

When I get home the apartment is empty, I smile to myself. Even though I love Al, I love to be alone sometimes. I go straight into the bedroom, and pull out my wedding dress. Every time I look at it I get lost, it's just so beautiful and the images of me in it flies through my head. There is no doubt about our wedding is going to be perfect, duh… I am planning it. I hear the front door open, and I hurry to hide the dress again.

"I'm home! Where are you?!" He yells.

"In here" I say and moments after he enters the room, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"How was your day?" I ask flipping through the pages in a magazine.

"It was great, I learned some new things about financial stuff. It was really interesting" He says pulling out a bottle of champagne.

"Our first wedding went well too" I say, but as always Al just keeps talking about his bank job. One of the things I don't like about him, he is really bad at listening. He doesn't really care about my job, but I know that he loves me and that's what is important.

"So how is our wedding plans going?" He asks, fumbling with the bottle.

"Fine, I don't think I like the idea about an outdoor ceremony. So it's going to be the church" I say shrugging. He pops the champagne, and hands me a glass.

"To you and me in the church then"  
>"I have an idea, why don't we go out and celebrate. Just for a few drinks?" I ask. He just laughs and starts to undress, getting ready for bed.<p>

"I've had a long day, I am just going to sleep" He says and kisses me on the forehead. He has never been the spontaneous type either.  
>But I kinda like that about him.<p>

* * *

><p>When I wake up in the morning I find myself alone in the bed, Al must have left early for work. I look at the clock, and I am in good time. I get up to take a long shower, before making a cup of coffee. Who can survive mornings without coffee? I am walking around the apartment, brushing my teeth as Uriah calls.<p>

"Good morning Uri"

"Turn on your TV now! Tobias Eaton is on!" He exclaims.

"I can look at him everyday" I say as I find the remote and turn on the TV. On the screen I see Tobias and Lauren standing with a TV chef, the chef hands the two of them a glass of something.

"Then maybe I can say congratulations?" He asks. Tobias and Lauren looks at each other with wide eyes. Woops! That was not supposed to come out.

"I think they are getting married!" Uriah exclaims. Snapping me out of my trance, and find myself starring at the screen with my mouth hanging open.

"Already, well that's fast"

"So what?! We are going to get to plan that wedding!" I sigh heavily.

"Uriah, take it down a level. You are being insane right now, I will just meet you down in the shop" I end the call before he can respond and finish getting ready, I take one last look at the Tobias and Lauren on the TV screen, before I frown and turn it off.  
>I walk the few blocks down to the store, where Christina is already working on some of her dress designs.<p>

"Good morning!" She says in a singing voice. I grab the tool box out in the back.

"How the hell can you always be that happy?" I ask as I walk past her again.

I walk out on the street, and look up at our sign. There is this little heart that is supposed to be spinning, and right now nothing really happens. I climb a latter and start to work on it with a screwdriver, not that I have any idea what I am doing. After some minutes, I pull back.

"Christina! Press the button" I yell.  
>"Now?" She yells back<p>

"Yes. Now Christina" I yell again.

"The red button?"

"Christina! There is only one button, press it!" I yell slightly annoyed.

She presses it and then run out, looking up at me. I just stand there slapping the heart, trying to make it work, but nothing really happens.

"If you just stand there and slaps it once in a while, then there will be plenty of costumers" Christina says in a mocking tone, I sigh and climb down. Uriah arrives and looks me straight into the eyes.

"We need that wedding!" He says and walks in.

"Sure thing!" Christina exclaims as we follow him inside. "Wait what wedding?"

"Tobias Eaton and Lauren's wedding"

"Hell yeah! They are ours" Christina says and gives Uriah a high five.

"Guys! It's probably nothing but a media stunt!" I exclaim, sounding more annoyed than expected.

"Chill girl, is it bothering you that they are getting married? Because he is one hell of a hottie!" Christina says. I frown and shake my head.

"Forget it…. Are we going out tonight or what?"

"Yeaaaaas!"

* * *

><p>"Well, I can't believe we did it guys! We talked about this for so long, and now we are finally here! Cheers!" I say and raise my glass.<p>

"To the love, and all the lovely money we are going to make on it" Christina says.

"Now we just need our next wedding" Uriah says and finishes his drink. He spots a young couple in the other side of the bar, and gets up from his seat.

"Costumers!" He says before leaving.

"Is he ever taking a day off?" Al asks.

"Nope, but he is right. We need some weddings soon" I say.

"We need some celebrity weddings! We check out what's happening in their love lives and then send them a flyer"

"Isn't that a little pushy?" Al asks, I agree with him on that. That's just eager and embarrassing behavior.

"You know what's pushy? Throwing your panties and hotel key up on the stage, to a Justin Timberlake concert" Christina says with a big grin, my eyes widen and I choke on my drink.

"Christina, we agreed to never talk about that again. I was young and drunk!" I hiss. Al looks at me with a disgusted face. What? Have he never been young? Uriah returns a little after. Suddenly Christina's eyes widen, and a smirk spreads across her face.

"If you still want Tobias Eaton's wedding, he is standing right over there with Lauren" She says and points behind me. I turn around and see him standing across the room, must admit that they match each other... They are both attractive people.

"Let's go!" Uriah says and grabs my arm. I struggle to get free.

"No Uriah! We Can't just go over there!" But soon we are already there and Uriah pushes me forward. Lauren gives me an expecting look.

"My name is Tris and this is Uriah, and we have a Wedding that plans companies" I say, this earns me some weird looks from Tobias and Lauren and I realize what I just said.

"Or the other way around" I say while laughing. Tobias looks at me and narrow his eyes. Then his face lights up in a big smile.

"hey! It's the wedding planner!" He exclaims and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"yeah, and that's the TV host who Can't handle a knife"

"You know each other?" Lauren asks, sounding kind of annoyed. Wow, she is actually really rude.

"Yeah. We met at the wedding yesterday. She helped with the cut" Tobias explains.

"Oh, and now you think that you can get to plan our wedding? Well that'D not going to happen! I want this wedding to be as discreet as possible" with that she walks off, behind me I can hear Uriah frown and walk away to. That leaves me alone with Tobias. He gives me an apologizing look.

"I followed your advice" he says, scratching the back of his neck.

"And it Worked, i can see"

"yeah...Listen I am Sorry about that, I will try to talk to her later. Maybe I can get you a drink or something?" He says pointing to the bar. I am just about to say yes, when i notice that Christina, Uriah and Al are starring this way.

"Sounds nice, but I better get back to my friends" I say. I don't even know why I don't mention my fiancé.

"Maybe some other time then" He says and walks away. Worst part of this is, that i really wanted to say yes.

What the hell is happening?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the kind reviews :D Here is a new chapter, I really hope that you will enjoy it! :D**_

Tris POV.

The day after we are just sitting in the shop, we are all slightly hangovered. I look through a magazine, as Uriah comes and place a cup of coffee in front of me.

"So we need to convince Lauren to let us plan that wedding, but I am afraid that it's going to be hard. She's pretty tough" He says, and sits beside me.

"Uhhh, yeah I can see that. She is interviewing people on morning television, soooo scary" I say in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, but that's just the last couple of months. Before that she worked as a war correspondent, she has interviewed the Taliban" He gets up and walks over to his computer.

"Do men think that's charming?" I ask with a frown.

"Well, the magazines love her… Maybe we could do a wedding with a theme that reminds her about her time in Afghanistan" He says sounding deep in thought.

"A Taliban wedding!" Christina shouts from the other room. I shake my head and look out of the window. I can see a couple walking towards the front door.

"Uriah!" I say and point out on the street.

"Christina!" He yells, waay to over exited. Christina runs in, looking scared.

"What?"

"Customers!" Uriah and I say in sync, and then they enter our shop. The guy doesn't really look like he want to be here, while the woman is wearing a big smile.

"Hello, welcome to the The big day. My name is Tris, this is Uriah and this Christina" I say pointing us out.

"Hi, my name is Shauna and this is Zeke"

"And you are getting married?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah, in a month. Everything is going a little fast" Shauna explains.

"Yeah, she is pregnant" Zeke says, not really sounding like it's a big deal.

"I am, but not much! Just 2 months"

I nod and we get to the planning, it's all really hard to do, because Zeke is not really into it. He thinks everything is expensive, but Shauna looks like a kid on Christmas morning. After an hour, Uriah prints out the total prize and hands it to Zeke.

"So is this the prize or the date?" He asks looking at it with wide eyes.

"A wedding isn't free" Uriah says with a little smile. Zeke just puts the thing down, and grabs Shauna's hand.

"We are leaving"

And with that they walk out of the store, leaving us standing there with our mouths hanging open.

"Well, they will live happily ever after!" Uriah says with a frown.

What the hell is going on with all these couple who doesn't really want to get married?

* * *

><p>After work Al forces me out looking at furniture, in the worst place on each: Ikea. Aka.: Furniture hell. Al keeps talking about some stupid couch, while I am walking around in my own thoughts eating a soft ice. Suddenly my phone starts to ring, and the only thing I am seeing is a way to get out of this hell! I excuse myself, but Al is too caught up in a couch anyway.<p>

"Hey Christina! First time in many years, that I am happy about you calling" I say as I walk around. She frowns, and a smile is tucking on my lips.

"Rude! What are you doing?"

"Walking around in IKEA" She starts laughing, which doesn't really surprise me.

"IKEA?! OMG! What went wrong?"

"I am not sure, but if i don't get out now, I will probably die" I say and start eating my soft ice.

"What are you eating?" Christina asks, and I can almost hear her smirk through the phone.

"And that's enough from Christina, can you put Uriah on the phone"

"What's up Tris? Are you coming to my place tonight? Christina is throwing some lame party"

He starts to talk about something else, but I don't really listen. My eyes lands on the handsome man, who is standing and looking at a table. Tobias Eaton. I watch him, while I am eating my ice cream. Which would look really creepy if he turned around now.

"Tris!" Uriah says into the phone, and judging by his tone he must have said my name a couple of times.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just saw someone"

"Who?"

"Just that Tobias guy"

"Tobias? Tobias Eaton?! In IKEA?" He asks like it's most amazing thing since Armstrong walked on the moon.

"Yes, Uriah. Famous people are apparently also using couches" I say with sarcasme

"What the hell are you waiting for? Go get him"

I let out a deep sigh and end the call, i start walking towards him, but then I remember the ice cream in my hand. I look around for a trashcan, but there isn't one, so end up putting it down in a vase. I walk over to him, and pretend to look at something next to him. He looks up, and his face lights up in a warm smile.

"What?! This must be fate! The wedding planner!" I smile back at him, and it scares me how easy it is for me.

"Yeah, this is weird. How is the wedding planning going?" Not really like I care.

"Lauren has everything under control" He says sitting down in a chair, turning his back to me.

"Well, there is thing you need to decide too... What about your outfit?"

"i think Lauren decided that I while ago" He says still with his back to me.

"What the hell? So you need my advice for the proposal and then Lauren is just going to plan the whole wedding... When are you going to do something?" I ask, to my surprise I sound very annoyed. This makes him turn around, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"You know what, I can't really imagine that you have any luck with finding customers to your company" He says with a flappy smile, with that he get's up and walk over to a couch. I follow him and sits down in a chair beside it.

"We are doing fine! We are having a lot of none famous customers" I say. He just flashes me a smirk, and lies down on the couch.

"Congratualations" He says, sounding uninterested and bored. What an idiot!

"People who are looking forward to their wedding... Like me" At the last part he sits up again, looking at me with wide eyes.

"You are getting married?"

"Yes, and we have known each other for a long time. 5 years"

"Well, Lauren and I can't really brag about that" He says looking down a bit.

"No, not really"

He nods to himself and gets up, heading towards the vases. My eyes widen when he picks up the one I threw my ice cream in, my heart is hammering in my chest as he is turning it in his hands. Then he sets it back down, and turns back to me. I let out a sigh in relief.

"Okay, then... How about you are coming to my place tonight? Then you show me three different wedding plans and then we will see if I like one of them" He says grabbing my arm, and writing down his address.

"If I show you three, you will like all of them" I say with a little wink. Ew! Did I just wink? What the hell is that supposed to mean? He just laughs a little.

"Let's see about that"

Then he turns back around and grab the vase.  
>"See ya" He calls over his shoulder, as he walks up to pay for the vase and my half eaten soft ice.<p>

So I am going home to one of the most famous tv hosts in the city.  
>That's not going to be awkward at all.<br>Me and him. Alone.  
>My heart is beating a thousand times faster just thinking about it.<br>_I am so screwed._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Woop woop! A new chapter is up! To all of you who are reading my other stories; I promise I will update them tomorrow! Until then, I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**_

Tris POV.

When we get home from IKEA, I go straight into the bedroom to work on three different plans for a wedding. It's pretty tough work, basically because I have no idea what they are looking for. I am totally lost in thought, when a pair of arms wraps around me from behind.

"What are you doing?" Al asks looking over my shoulder.

"Just working" I say, writing some more. I can feel him reading a long, and it kind of annoys me.

"Is it our wedding?"

"No, it's another one" I answer turning around, giving him a look that silently asks him to leave me alone. He catches that, and back away from me.

"Must be important then" He mumbles.

I don't answer him, but go back to my work. After another hour I finally finish the last sentence, and then print it out. I grab my back and start to walk out, when Al calls from the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"Out to meet a client"

"Now? I am making dinner" He says pointing to something I am not really sure what is, if it was me I wouldn't call it dinner.

"Sorry, sweetie. I forgot to tell you, but I really need to go and meet this guy" At this his face expression changes.

"So it's a guy?" I frown, and give him a 'are you being serious right now' look.

"Yes, Al. Usually a wedding involves a guy too" I walk over to him and place a quick kiss on his lips.

"Don't act jealous, it doesn't suits you very well. I'm not sure when I am going to be home, you don't need to wait up"

With that I turn around and walk out of the door. Sometimes I wonder if Al and I are too different, and maybe someday we end up not being able to stand each other. In the moment it feels like that day is closer than expected, but then again maybe it's just wedding nerves. The ride to Tobias' place isn't very long, apparently he is living in the area. I walk over and find his name on the door buzzer.

"_Yeah?" _His deep voice says, and for some reason it makes my heart speed up.

"It was three right?" I say in a cocky tone. He chuckles and buzzes me in.

I climb the stairs, and smile at him as he gestures for me to come in. I walk in to the apartment, and I am blown away. It's so big, and so freaking awesome. Hard to understand what the hell he was doing in IKEA, all his furniture looks like they cost more than my apartment. And the view! Jesus Christ, I am just standing there starring at the window with my mouth hanging open.

"Take a seat. I am not much of a cook, so please tell me if you get hungry… Then we can call after some take away. I am going out with a friend later tonight, you are more than welcome to come along. I owe you a drink remember" He says with a wink, as we take a seat in the couch. I look around, my eyes lands on a picture. It a picture of Lauren sitting between two military men, must be from Afghanistan. I look away and hands him the papers.

"Let's get to it; The first is out in the nature, very romantic and nice since you are getting married in summertime" As I am talking I can feel him starring at me.

"Do you like me?" He asks, I stop talking and try to avoid his gaze. "Can you?" He pushes.

"No, I don't like you, like you"

"But you have something against me getting married?"

"I can't see how that's important" I say trying to get him to drop the subject, but with no luck.

"But you think that it's a little too fast?"

"Well, it doesn't really give me much time to plan your wedding. So let's look at this…."

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?" Seriously? Can't he just freaking drop it? He is getting on my nerves now.

"Well, yeah in the theory. But in the real world I think that love is hard work, that real love is something you need to work for" He nods and turns in his seat, so he is facing me.

"So you and you boyfriend has been doing that?"

"Yeah we have, and I am very happy with him. You know I used to end up with these assholes, who thought that just coming by whenever their wives were out, was a real relationship" I don't even know why I am telling him these things, it's just kinda floating out of my mouth.

"That's not a way to treat such a pretty woman" He says with a disgusted voice. I must have mistaken, I thought I just heard him call me pretty.

"I know. And Al is nothing like that, he has so many good things"

"Like what?"

"Well he always has everything under control, and then he is very nice" For a moment I am a little embarrassed, that I can't come up with more good things about him.

"So that's the things you are looking for… Nice" He says with a little amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, not as exciting as if your girlfriend has been spooning with Osama Bin Laden" I say pointing to the picture of Lauren. "And you know what, I am not some poor interview victim in your terrible morning show. So let's just get back to this" I say with a stern voice. I hear him trying to hide a laugh, but he scoots closer and looks over my shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Then we eat the cake, and then it's done?" Tobias asks getting up, walking over grabbing his phone. It's been hours and I am starving, so I really hope that he is ordering food now.<p>

"No, you forgot the first dance"

"We are just skipping that part"

"You can't do that"

"I don't want to stand there looking like an idiot" He says doing a little dance move, and I agree… If he is going to do that he will be looking like an idiot.

"You need to dance" I say firmly, actually sounding like a little kid trying to get it my way. He looks at me for a second, before he puts the phone down.

"Then you need to teach me" He says walking towards me, I just look up at him. He extends his hand. "Show me" He flashes me a smile that only can make me say yes, I let out a sigh and take his hand.

"Fine, but you will have to pay extra" I joke.

He put his hand on my hip, just low enough for his fingers to brush over my butt cheek. I look him in the eyes, as I move his hand and place it on my waist. He gives me a shy smile. Then I start to show him the steps, he is very awkward. Really can't move around, and he keeps looking down.

"Look up"

"I am afraid that you will step on me"

"I will not"

He looks up at me, and we dance around a little more. And he is getting a hang on it.

"You're doing great! Just focus on looking like you are in love" He stops dancing, and drops his hands.

"Well, maybe we should dance something a little more…."

"What?" I say smiling a little.

Instead of answering he just grabs me roughly, but not so it's uncomfortable. He starts leading into a Tango, and I can't help but laugh. He dips me, and for some reason I can't explain, my reflexes makes me smack him across the face. I grab his face between both of my hands.

"I am so sorry! I don't know what…." I stop when I notice how close our faces are, we are both breathing heavily from the dancing. He starts leaning in and the worst part is that I want this to happen, but when our lips are just about to connect… I pull away.

"I really need to go now" I say grabbing my bag.

"Thanks for the dance" He says and scratches his back nervously.

"Yeah…." I just say and swing the bag over my shoulder, as I turn around. I can hear that I knock a vase down, but I don't look back.

_No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

><p>Four POV.<p>

Her hand smacks my face, for a moment I am afraid that I've done something to make her do this. Then I see the shock in her own face, and then her palm press against my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what…."

She stops talking, and we are so close that we are breathing the same air. I look into her eyes, and I must say that they are beautiful. She is beautiful, not in the same way as Lauren, she is truly beautiful. Doesn't need to cover herself with make-up. I find myself leaning in, forgetting all about that I am getting married in 5 weeks. Just when I am about to close the last distance between us, she pulls away.

"I really need to go now" She says walking over to grab her bag.

"Thanks for the dance" I say, scratching my bag awkwardly.

"Yeah…."

With that she turns around and swings her bag over her shoulder, in that movement she knocks down my ne vase. I hear it hit the ground and break, but I've got my eyes on Tris' back. When she is out of the door, I look down to see splinters all over the floor and a….  
>Half eaten ice cream?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jesus Christ! I am so sorry about not updating like any of my stories... But I am really trying! My workout plans are just really tight, those of you who is following me on Instagram might have noticed how much time i spend in the gym. I will do what I can to make updates tomorrow as well. REally hope you will enjoy this new chapter. **_

Tris POV.

It's just another boring day in the shop, nothing isn't really happening and we are all frustrated since we haven't heard from Tobias and Lauren.

"Are you sure he sounded interested?" Christina says, looking up from the dress she is making.

"Yeah I am sure, maybe Lauren convinced him not to hire us. I don't know, she can be pretty bossy" After a bit the door opens and Shauna comes in, she smiles shyly and looks down a bit.

"Hi, it was just that dress. I don't think we finished last time"

"So good to see you again, you talked Zeke into it?" I ask getting up from my seat, and walk over to shake her hand.

"Yeah, it took a little effort, but I think he gets how important it is for me that this day is going to be perfect"

"Cool, so let's take a look at that dress. Christina!" I yell, and she comes running out with a wild look on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you, I almost choke on my lunch!"

She looks at Shauna and her expression softens. "I knew you would come back, come with me. I've been working on the perfect thing for you!" She grabs Shauna's hand and drags her out in the back. I look at Uriah who is fistpumping the air, and gives me a high five after.

"Come on, let's try to get that sign to work"

We walk out with a toolbox, and get started. Problem is that neither me or Uriah are technical, so we end up getting pretty frustrated. When he gets annoyed by looking at me not doing well, he pulls me down and climbs the ladder himself, mumbling something about women and tools. He starts fiddling with it, and after a couple of minutes he gets an electric shock.

"God damn it!" He hisses, and I can't help but clutch my stomach in laughter. I keep laughing until I feel someone beside me.

"You've been home at Tobias' and talked about the wedding, even though I asked you not too" Lauren stands there with her arms crossed over her chest, I swallowhard and I see Uriah's eyes widen.

"I better go inside and help Christina out" He says and rushes in. Thanks a lot!

"Yeah, I know, I am sorry. But he asked me to" I stutter, I don't know why but she makes me nervous as hell. She frowns and leans against the wall, still with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I've only been home for 4 months, and now I am getting married" She says and looks at me, as I am trying to mimic her stand.

"I see" I say. She looks at me for a second, looking at me up and down. Once again it gives me the creeps, maybe because I am afraid she can sense the little "incident" between me and her fiancé. She gives me a small smile and pulls away from the wall.

"We will take the third one… The one with the ceremony in the forest" I look at her surprised. So he talked her into it, well maybe he isn't a wimp after all. I nod with a big smile on my face.

"Then you need a dress as well" I state and point into the shop, where Shauna is trying on one of the prettiest dresses Christina ever made. Quite big too.

"Doesn't need to be that big"

"We will figure it out" I assure her.

* * *

><p>And we did, the last two weeks has been the most intense in my life. I've worked every single night, trying to figure everything out about the two weddings . Of course Lauren and Tobias' has been the hardest part, with the press and stuff. Today is the rehearsal wedding for Zeke and Shauna, and tomorrow it's show time. As I see her walk up the aisle, my thoughts start to drift off my wedding. Al hasn't really been in the best mood lately; He is stressed because of work, and kinda annoyed about me working so much. I think he thinks that I am cheating on him, but that's his problem not mine.<p>

"Alright then! So I talked to the press, and they agreed to put their wedding on the front page the day after the wedding and telling that we planned it" Uriah says, pulling me back from my thoughts.

"hmm hmmm" I say, starring into empty space.

"Tris, where the hell are you? Is it the wedding? Have you guys been arguing?" He ask snapping his fingers in front of me.

"No everything is just fine, I just zoned out"

Shauna and Zeke walk over to us, wearing big smile on their face, it makes me smile to see them so much in love.

"You are all coming tomorrow, right?" Shauna asks.

"You don't have to invite us"

"Please, it will make us happy"

"Of course, then we would love to come. No problem" I say. But I guess I was wrong. On the day of the wedding I run around in the apartment trying to find my necklace, all walking around after me.

"So is this a new thing? That we need to go to all your clients weddings?" He says, sounding rather annoyed. I try not to snap at him, telling him that he can stay home if it's a problem. But I put on a smile and turn around to him.

"No of course not, I just wasn't able to turn down Shauna's offer"

With that we walk out of the door, and drive to the church. The ceremony is beautiful, but I can sense the annoyance from Al. After the ceremony we are supposed to go to the party, but I tell Al to go. I simply need some fresh air to clear my mind. For the first time in years I light a smoke, just inhaling the smoke letting it burn in my throat and nose. It always makes me relax.

"What the hell are you doing? And what are you doing here?" Uriah says, as he comes up to me from behind. I turn around and throw the smoke away.

"I just needed to help Shauna out with something" I lie.

"They were the first to leave… What is going on?"

"You know I always said that you need to work hard for love?" I say looking down.

"Yeah, and that's a true fact" He says with question in his voice.

"Yeah, but maybe not that much" I whisper. He looks at me for a second, and then he gets what I am saying. He grabs my arms and starts dragging me towards the car.

"You can't send Al to a party where he doesn't know a single person, you don't get to stand him up"

* * *

><p>As we arrive to the party the mood is great, everybody is happy and everything is how it's supposed to be. I look around for Al, but I can't really find him anywhere so I decide to get a drink first. As I am standing in the bar, I feel a warm hand on my bare shoulder. First I think it's Al, but the hand seems a little too big. I turn my head quickly and meet a pair of blue eyes, and a smirk that should be illegal.<p>

"We need to stop meeting like this" He says in a deep voice, I can't really help but smile back at him.

"True, what are you even doing here? It's not cool crashing peoples' wedding"

"Very funny. I know Zeke from high school, but I couldn't really make it to the ceremony. Maybe I can get you that drink now!" He exclaims calling over the bartender.

"I am not sure that it works as an apology when there is a free bar" I say nudging him with my elbow. He just waves me off and gives me a Jack and Coke, he looks at me and are about to say something when we interrupted by Al.

"Tris, where have you been" I know that I need to come up with a story, I look around and the first thing that catches my eye is a lady wearing a hat with feathers.

"Chickens" I say, both of the men looks at me in confusion.

"Chickens?" Al asks, looking at me like I just got out of the loonyhouse.

"Yeah, she helped me with picking what kind of chicken we should have for the wedding. She plans my wedding, and I needing some help" Tobias says, I look at him surprised, but with a thankful smile.

"Oh, so you are the guy who has been keeping her from home. Al" He says and extends his hand, Tobias takes it and shakes it once.

"Tobias"

"Listen Tris, I just got a call from one of my coworkers and he needs my help with something. So I really need to go, but you seem like knowing enough of people. So bye" He says and gives me a quick kiss on lips, and walks away.

"So that's what hard working love looks like" Tobias says with amusement in his voice, I give him a death glare.

"Shut up, TV star" He chuckles and holds his hands up in mock defense, then he reach into the bar and grabs a bottle of vodka.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Not 'me' but 'we', and we are getting drunk. Or else we will not survive this wedding" He grabs my arm and start dragging me out in the bag, and the outside in a little back yard. I know that I should've gone home with Al, but a big part of me wanted to hang out with Tobias.

"So where is Lauren?" I ask as we sit down on a swing set. He takes a big sip of the vodka, and hands it to me.

"Out with her friends, she wasn't really up for this. Zeke doesn't really like her" I can't help but think 'I wonder why?' He must know what I am thinking.

"She can be bossy, and she is different when we are around other people. The way she talked to you that day on the bar, that was over the line. She was so rude, I was ready to give you the wedding right away" I hand the bottle back to him and out fingers touch lightly, I blush and pull back fast.

"I know you would, you seem like a good guy" I say, mostly to myself but I can feel him smile in my direction.

"Have I told you that you look very beautiful today?" He says, he must start to feel a little tipsy. I just shake my head, and suddenly he gets up and walks in front of me. Kneels down so that we are in eye level, and look me straight into the eyes. Feels like he is looking right into my soul.

"Don't your fiancé tell you these things? You deserve to hear them you know" He whispers. He leans in placing a gentle kiss on my cheek, I know that I should pull away, but I want more. He pulls back, smiling up at me. I smile back.

"Thank you" I whisper, looking down.

I feel his hand under my chin, lifting it up. When I look up his face is close to mine, just like it was when we were standing in his apartment. But this time I don't rush to pull away, I just let him lean in even more. I can smell the vodka on his breath and this might end up as a drunken mistake, but I really don't care. And then his lips brush gently against mine. I know it has to stop as soon as it starts.

But man I want it to go on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I just wanted to share a little thing my boyfriend said today, which I found very funny! He said that he was going to write a story about to mechanics working together in a garage, and then they fall in love and stuff. He wants to call it "The Fault In Our Cars" Couldn't help but laughing my ass off!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Finally I found time to update the story, thanks for all the kind reviews i got on the last chapter. You guys are freakin' amazing! I hope you will enjoy this new chapter as much! It contains FourTris ;) Enjoy! **_

Tris POV.

After we pull apart and look into each other's eyes, I do the worst thing you can do in a situation like this: I just get up and run. Leaving Tobias sitting there on the ground, and just heading home. I know that I don't think clear after that vodka bottle, but I know that I can't deny that I am attracted to the guy. It's just like we clicked from the moment we met each other, a feeling I've never got with Al. For so long I thought that it wasn't important, and that we could work it out, but now I am starting to think that I was wrong. I unlock the door and stumble into the apartment, still slightly tipsy but the fresh air sobered me up a bit. Al is sitting on the couch watching some tennis match, he looks up from the screen briefly and lets out a little frown.

"Well you look like you had fun" He says with his eyes back on the screen. I walk over and grab the remote control and turn of the TV, placing myself in front of it.

"Why? I was watching that" He exclaims rather annoyed, but I don't care. I need to talk to him now.

"When you met me the first time, did you think: 'There is something about this girl, I think it would be nice to spend the rest of my life with her'?" I ask and cross my arms over my chest.

"No, I thought that you had a absolutely terrible economy and that you were too crazy" He says, which makes me frown and shake my head at him.

"But then it became you, you know that right?" He continues, I look at him, straight in the eyes.

"No, seriously, I don't think that you think it's me. You want to change me, but you can't change me"

"I don't want you to change, sometimes I just wish…. That you could, maybe turn things down a bit" The words make me want to yell at him in frustration, but again this is the same way I feel about him. Only difference is that I want him to turn things up. I sit down beside him with an exhausted sigh.

"I've been thinking about this for some time now, and I don't think that I am ready to marry you" It's harder than I thought to say these words, but I know that it's necessary. He looks at me with a hurt expression, mixed with anger and confusion.

"You want to cancel the wedding?" He snaps, I've never heard him speak in this tone before and it scares me a little.

"No, not cancel. Just delay it" I explain.

"Whatever, Tris. Maybe you can just give me a call or something, when you decide that you want to get married" He says and laughs sarcastically, getting up from the couch and walks towards the door. I don't think that this is a way to end the conversation, so I get up and follow him.

"Al, don't go. You can't just leave like that" He doesn't really care and keep trying to get is jacket on, I grab him by the elbow to stop him.

"Al, just…."

But I am cut off as he tries to pull away from my touch, he pulls his elbow back and it hits me right on the cheekbone. I reach up to my now swollen cheek and look at him in horror, he gives me a pleading look.

"Tris, I am sorry. I didn't mean to…" He starts, but I don't have energy to listen to him.

"Just get fuck out" I say and walk back to the couch; I hear the door shut and a tiny tear forms in the corner of my eye. I grab my phone and find Christina's contact.

She picks up at the first call.

"Jesus! Where did you go?! I'm sitting here alone, since Uriah is trying to headhunt some costumers" She says, clearly also a little drunk.

"Can you come over? Al and I got into a fight, and I really need to talk to someone right now" I while I try to find an icepack for my cheek.

"Sure, Tris. I will rape the bar for bottles and then get into a cab"

"Wait, why? What are you planning that we are going to do?" I ask confused.

"We are going to get wasted, best way to get through boy trouble. It's proved" She states.

"Whatever, just come as fast as you can"

* * *

><p>Note to self; Never call Christina in those situations again. When I said: I need to talk, she must have heard: I need to throw a party in my apartment. Because she showed up with half of the wedding guests and 20 bottles of booze. But we did talk, oh boy we talked, after a lot of alcohol we ended up on the fire escapes and talked for hours. She assured me that I did the right thing, and to my information she never liked Al anyway. She said he took the fun out of me. I was careful not to hint to anything about Tobias, I already ruined my own wedding, don't want to ruin his as well. I don't remember how I got to bed, but when I wake up Christina is snoring loudly beside me. I get up trying to ignore the insane headache, as I am searching for something to eat. I almost trip over a couple of people, who I never got the name on last night, but who are now sleeping on my floor. I can't really handle this situation right now, so I grab my jacket and walk down to the shop. Buying a pizza and a coke on the way. Sitting there, among wedding dresses and pictures, with hangover and eating a pizza, makes me think about how fucked up it all is. I get up and look at the dresses, they're all beautiful, but then I reach one. It's too simple, almost cold and it's Lauren's. This tricks something in my head, and I just snap. I rib everything down from the shelves, and I don't even care when I hear the wedding cake figures break onto the floor. When my rage turns down I am breathing heavily, leaning my head against the wall. I think about that I should clean up, but then I hear someone clear their throat. I turn around to see Tobias leaning against the door frame, with a shocked expression on his face. He was seriously the last person I wanted to see today, I am not ready to deal with this issue.<p>

"Are you closed?" He asks a little nervous. So he is just talking to me like nothing happened yesterday? Well I guess that's the best, after all I know that it was just a drunken mistake.

"Yes"

"Okay, then I will just come back tomorrow" He says and starts walking out.

"No, what do you want?" I ask, maybe a little harsher than I wanted to. He starts walking towards me.

"Just wanted to pick the flowers for the wedding"

"Oh, well I have the book here you can just take a look" I say and hand it to him, but instead he looks around the totally messy room. He then sends me a shy look, and takes the book from my hands.

"This one is nice" He says pointing down in the book, I lean closer to him.

"That's pretty popular too" I say and nod.

"But 100 dollars for some grass" His comment almost makes me laugh.

"What would you choose?" He says, his hot breath tickling my cheek.

"Probably something like this… It's… really nice… and" I try to talk, but I can sense him leaning closer to my face. He runs his nose along my jawline, and then makes me turn my head towards him. Once again he captures my lips in a sweet kiss, I bring my hand up to his cheek, starting to get lost in the kiss. But something inside me tells me to stop, so I pull away placing a hand on his chest.

"It's getting really complicated now" I whisper, still a little out breath from the kiss. He nods a couple of times.

"It a really bad Idea" He states.

"Super bad"

With that we look each other in the eyes, and what every made me push him away before is gone now. He must feel the same way, because we both start leaning in until our lips crash together. This kiss is not sweet, is passionate and hands are roaming each other's bodies. Trying to get a grip on every part possible. When he starts to try to undress me I don't stop him, instead my hands find the hem of his shirt and in seconds he is shirtless in front of me. I must say that I haven't seen anything like that before, he is smoking hot. We fall unto the floor, landing in the pile of white fabric. After a short matter of time we are both naked, and the room starts to feel with sounds of love. It's almost underestimating, when I say that it's amazing. And this moment I forget that he is getting married in a week, and that I was supposed to as well. I just let my instincts take over, and they tell me that I've fallen for this man. When we both reach out climaxes, he rolls off of me and pull me closer to him. I rest my head on his chest, and I can't help noticing how perfect our bodies fit together.

_This is so wrong! _A voice screams inside of my head.

I snuggle closer into his chest.

_But it feels so right._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Once again i am going to say that I will try to update as soon as possible! Follow me on Instagram if you want! nanseelisabeth I'm posting Divergent stuff, fitness and just random pictures. and i sure follow back. :P<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I am so freakin' sorry that about not updating in like what... 80 years... But there has been some sort of personal problems, which has taking a lot of my energy and also killed my mood badly. Besides that; I've been working out a lot, like 6 times a week and I lost 20 pounds! woop woop.. Anyway, i feel better now so I am almost positive that I will update all my stories in the next days :) Hang in there guys :) You are awesome and I hope you can forgive me, but I guess you all know the feelings that I am dealing with in the moment :)  
>Much love from me ;)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Damn finally! It's been way to long you awesome people! Hope you will enjoy this chapter :) I won't be a stranger, I will cut down a bit on the workout so there should be time :)**_

Tris POV.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I wake up it's getting kinda dark outside. My body aches from lying on the floor so long, and I am getting cold since my naked body is only partly covered by the dresses we are lying on. I turn my head slightly to look at Tobias, he is already looking down at me. He gives me a little shy smile, which I try my best to return.

"Guess we fell asleep" He whispers.

"Yeah, how long have you been awake?"

"Just a couple of minutes, I think your phone rang. This is such a mess" He says sitting up slightly, but keeping his arms around me.

"I know, this is fucked up. Can I ask you why you proposed to Lauren in the first place? Not to sound rude but it doesn't seem like she wants to get married" I mumble into his shoulder, placing a soft kiss there. I don't know why I do it, it's just came natural to me.

"I get your point. Well, she is really nice and we always have a great time together" I pauses for a second. "And then I think I just wanted to get married" He looks at my face and narrows his eyes, after a moment his eyes widens.

"What happened?" He asks, as he carefully brushes his fingers against my cheekbone. "Did he" He swallows hard, he is angry. "did he hit you?" He almost whispers.

"It wasn't on purpose, it was an accident" I say and turn my head away from him, out of the corner of my eye I see his jaw tenses and his fist clenches.

"Why are you with him? Why did you say yes when proposed, it doesn't even look like you love each other" Tobias frowns. I am taking back a little by his question, and I am about to answer when I receive a message.

_Tris, where the hell are you! You don't pick up and you didn't leave a note, I am worried here. I will look for you at the shop, but please text me back soon. – Chris _

Panic spreads through my body and I shoot up, not carrying about the fact that I am naked. I find my underwear, and look at Tobias who is just looking at me with an amused expression.

"Don't just lie there looking at me, you need to leave now. Christina can be here in any moment" I say and throw his shirt at him.

"Christina? You mean Al right? That's' his name, your boyfriend"

"Uriah is going to kill me if he finds out" I hiss to myself. Tobias gets up and I try ignore the fact that he is build like a freaking Greek God.

"Uriah? You mean Al right?" He says and pulls on his pants, snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah yeah"

I wait for him to gather his things and then I start to push him towards the backdoor.

"What are we going to do?" He asks as I open the door for him.

"Pretend like it didn't happened, it was a mistake" I say with a sigh. I don't want it to be a mistake.

"I don't think I can do that" He says and reaches for my face, I bat his hand away and push him out of the door.

"You have to"

"But Tris, I-" I shut the door before he can finish, and he doesn't make any effort to try to get me to open the door. I turn around and look at the complete mess, which matches how my life looks like in the moment.

"Fuck" I mumble under my breath.

* * *

><p>Tobias POV.<p>

I walk around, not bothering going home to Lauren. I feel bad about what I've done, but I couldn't help it. There is just something about Tris, I was attracted to her the moment I met her. I don't know how to tell Lauren this, actually, I don't even know if I should tell her about it. Is possible just to go on like nothing happened?  
>I end up in a local bar, ordering the strongest scotch they have. I sling it down and enjoy the burning feeling, before ordering a new one.<p>

"Tough days?" The bartender asks me, as he fills up my glass.

"Yes indeed" I say and take a smaller sip this time.

"I see, let me know if you need anything else" He says and walks over to serve some other people. I pull out my phone and call Zeke, I know that they aren't leaving for their honeymoon for another week. He picks up after the third ring.

"What's up man?"

"I am sitting here in a bar, drinking scotch alone. I am getting married in less than a week, but somehow I am thinking about another woman" I say with sigh, leaning my chin on my hand.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What bar are you at?" He asks confused.

"O'Neal's" I say and finish the glass, I wave the bartender over and get another refill.

"Be there in five" Then the line goes dead, and I put my phone back into my pocket.

"How much do you think the magazines would give me, if I told them you've been cheating on that Lauren girl" The bartender says, I would probably freak out if it wasn't for the scotch, but right now it feels like I don't care, so I just look at him with fake pleading eyes.

"Don't worry son, I am not going to. Just be careful, there is eyes and ears everywhere" He gives me a wink, and I return it with a little smile.

"Thanks sir, what's your name?"

"Walt, and you're Tobias. Maybe you should be on beer or water for the rest of the night?"

"Probably a good idea" Zeke says before I can do it myself, he sits beside me and orders two beers.

"So tell me Four, what the hell is going on?"

"I sort of slept with another woman" I say in a low voice, keeping the thing Walt said to me in mind. Zeke's eyes widen, and he grabs my arm for some odd reason.

"Seriously?!" He hisses, a smile tucking on his lips. I get free from his grip.

"Yeah, why the hell are you smiling like that?"

"Jesus Four, you know that I never liked Lauren. By the way, I think I know who it is. It's the wedding planner right? Tris" He says with a smirk. I am surprised, I didn't know that we were obvious, hell I don't even know if I have a thing for her. But she is just so God damn attractive, those beautiful eyes, the perfect body her smile. I find myself daydreaming about her, and I am snapped back by Zeke's hand waving in front of my face.

"You were just fantasying about her" He says grinning, I blush and look down with a slight nod.

"Four, you are in love" He states.

"No, I am not in love with her" I say and take a sip of the beer, mostly because I don't have anymore to say.

"Keep telling yourself that. When did this all start anyway?" He asks taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, we had this kinda connection when we met, then it just developed. I kissed her at your wedding party"

"And you want to tell me again that you aren't in love?" He asks with a smirk, I just wave him off and order some more drinks. Through the night I get more and more drunk, and along with that I want to talk to Tris more and more too. At some point I can't take it anymore, and I find my phone while Zeke is on the bathroom.

"Hello?" She asks. Right, she doesn't have my number.

"Hey Tris, it's Tobias" I try to sound as sober as possible.

"Oh, hey Tobias" I sense a smirk in her voice, but also some unsureness.

"Sorry I am calling this late, you weren't asleep were you?"

"No, I was just sitting around the apartment"

"Okay, I didn't really think this through. I just needed to hear your beautiful voice" I say before I can even think about it.

"Tobias are you drunk?"

"Yes, yes I am. I am drunk, dump and thinking about you. All the fucking time. Believe me, I am trying to forget, but I can't. I just can't" I say getting up and walking outside to get some air, not wanting the entire bar listening to my emotional breakdown.

"Tobias, I think about you too. But this can't happen, it was a bad idea from the start" She says with a loud sigh. So she feels it too? She has some sort of feeling for me?

"Can't I come over? Just to talk" I ask running a hand through my hair.

"I don't think that's a good idea, it will just make it harder"

And with that she ends the call, leaving me standing there feeling like I've been punched in the face. Why does this hurt so much? Deep inside I already know the answer to that question.

Zeke is right.

* * *

><p>Tris POV.<p>

After that night Tobias called and texted a couple of times, but I've tried my best to ignore it. We have seen each other too, but only when Lauren was there as well. Of course Christina asked about the mess in the shop, and I told her about my melt down, but didn't mention anything about Tobias and I. We've been too busy for her to ask about anything, and today is the day Tobias and Lauren are getting married. I must admit that it feels weird, and I feel a little bit jealous too. We've been running around in these woods for hours, trying to make sure that EVERYTHING is perfect. Because that is Lauren's wish. Jesus Christ, she is a terrible person. She hasn't done anything but complaining through the whole process, and every time Tobias has been apologizing for her behavior.

"Everything's ready?" Uriah asks, I roll my eyes at him. He has been stressed all day.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Relax, it's not the freaking queen" Uriah is about to say something, but we are interrupted by a car coming towards us. Tobias. He gets out, and he looks more handsome than ever. He is wearing a grey tux, and I find myself starring longer than I should. Uriah walks over to him, and explain how everything is going to workout.

"I guess that's it, then you just go through those bushes" He points to the bushes behind me, and for a minute my eyes lock with Tobias'. My heart beats like drum in my chest, and I can hear my pulse in my ears as he is walking towards me. When he passes me he stops and looks at me, for a minute it looks like he want to reach out and touch me. But then his arm falls back to his side, and with a sigh he disappears into the bushes. I hear a giggle behind me.

"Woops, what was that?" Christina says, wearing a smirk. Uriah just looks pissed.

"Oh that's nothing Christina, it's just Tris who thinks it's cool to flirt with the costumers. Even on their wedding day" He says with a frown, and I return it.

"I wasn't flirting" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Jesus, Uriah. They just looked at each other" Christina says.

"I want allow that unprofessional behavior" He snaps.

"You want allow it?" I laugh sarcastically. "Screw you"

"Why don't you just yell a bit louder, you know, so everybody can hear you" There is a noise behind us, like some trees shaking.

"Tris can I speak to you? For a second" Tobias says. I just nod and walk over to him, he pulls me a little to the side so we aren't in side for the others.

"I am starting to have second thoughts about this" He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I can't have sex with my wedding planner a week before my wedding, that's not right"

"What do you want me to do?" I ask annoyed.

"Tell them to call it off"

"No, that's all on you" I say and walk away from him, I can hear him hesitate for a minute before he walks back. I walk past Christina and Uriah, and over to the carthat just arrived. Lauren steps out, and she looks like Cinderella's evil stepmother in that dress.

"Everything ready?" She asks.  
>"Yeah" I say giving her a tight smile, she looks at me for a second and I see something change in her eyes. And out of nowhere she slaps me across the face. I stare at her in shock.<p>

"Got it" She says and shows me her hand, where a buck is splattered. She brush it off and walk in the direction Tobias went a minute ago, she walks towards a happy life with the man I fell for.

The life I want so badly.

I can't take it, so I just turn around and walk away from it.

Just leaving it behind.

* * *

><p>I am just sitting in the shop starring into the wall, in this moment Tobias and Lauren is happily married. I ruined everything for myself, I pushed Al away for some weird sparkly feeling. I want to cry, but my thoughts are interrupted by loud voices getting closer. I notice that it's Uriah and Christina, and it sounds like Christina is trying to calm him down. He rips the door open and slams it shut. He drops down in a chair in front of me.<p>

"He canceled" I exclaims, throwing his hands up angrily.

"What?" I say, not sure I hear him correctly.

"Tobias, he canceled the wedding. He just left" Uriah repeats.

_What?!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dramaaaaaaaaaaaaa :P<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys! Thanks for all the kind reviews, i am glad that so many of you like this story! Hope you will enjoy the new chapter!_**

Tris POV.

"He did what?" I say once again.

"Don't make me say it one more time" Uriah says and smashes his hands down in a pillow.

"You should have seen him! He made a scene!" Christina says, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Tobias?" I ask in wonder.

"No, Uriah of course. It was quite funny" Uriah's eyes snaps up and lock with mine, he narrows his eyes.

"You don't have anything to do with this do you?" he asks.

"Of course not" I lie, breaking the eye contact. Stupid move.

"What were you talking about? Right before the wedding"

"He told me that he had second thoughts and he wanted me to call off the wedding, and I told him that he needing to deal with it himself" I explain, I reach for my pack of smokes on the table and light on.

"Why did he have seconds thought, all of sudden?" Uriah asks, I still don't look at him, but I can feel his eyes burning a hole in my head.

"Tris, what is it that you aren't telling me?" When I still don't look at him he tries again, this time his voice is firm. Irritated. I finally look at him, and I know that my eyes are giving me away.

"Me and Tobias had sex, last week in the dress room" I say looking down in my lap.

"Oh no you… did you have sex in the dresses?!" Christina exclaims and storm into the other room. Uriah looks shocked for a second and then he hide his face in his hands.

"Uriah, I am sorry" He doesn't react.

"EW! This so gross!" Christina exclaims from the other room.

"I didn't do it to mess things up" I say, and this Uriah's head snaps up and his hand smash down in the table. This makes me jump in surprise.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He exclaims.

"Nothing! It just felt right"

"Felt right my ass! You're are not sure that you want to marry Al, but that doesn't give you the right to fuck up Tobias and Lauren's wedding!" He yells and gets up from his seat.

"It's a damn good story" Christina says, she stands in the doorway wearing a big smirk.

"Shut the fuck up" Uriah hisses.

"Jesus" Christina mumbles and goes out in the back.

"Uriah, I didn't do anything to upset you" I try, but he is too angry to even listen.

"And then he uses you as an exit, that's just fucking disgusting!" I frown and stare at him for a second, expecting him to apologize, but when he doesn't I just push past him and walk out. Trying to blow off some steam.

* * *

><p>I don't know where I am walking, until I recognize the park and know that I am on my way home. Before I head home I go over to the park, and sit down on a bench. I take deep breath, trying to take the events of today in. It's such a mess! I don't know what's going to happened with me and Tobias and I don't even dare to call him. Uriah hates me, Al hates me and they have all the right to hate me right now. And Lauren, I need to change my number! She is for sure going to kill me, not that I am afraid of her…. I am freaking terrified! I shake my head to myself and get up, walking the last distance back to my door. What is waiting there, I didn't expect. Tobias is leaning against the door frame, still wearing his wedding outfit. Even though the tie is now loose, he is still looking freaking handsome and takes a lot of me not to throw myself at him.<p>

"Yeah, the wedding didn't really happen" He says, scratching the back of his neck. I let out a frown.

"No, I know" I say and push past him, but he grabs me by the wrist.

"Hey" He says softly, tugging me back towards him. "She wasn't the right, and I realize that now. I know it wasn't the best timing, but that's how life is sometimes" He says, I stare at him.

"Why are you telling me these things?" I ask. He slides his fingers in between mine and gives my hand a little squeeze.

"Don't you know?"

I just shake my head, because I don't trust my own voice right now. I look into his deep blue eyes.

"It's because you are the reason… What we had together…. That's why" He takes a deep breath, and I can feel my heart rate pick up. The corner of my mouth turns slightly upwards.

"It's the best sex I've ever had" At this I pull my hand back, and give him a death glare.

"The best sex?" I question.

"No, not in that way. You are misunderstanding…" He starts but I cut him off.

"No, I don't think so" I let out a short sarcastic laugh. "I've tried this soooo many times before, I thought you were different, but you are just like all the other assholes! You are controlled by your dick!"

"Hey now…" He begins, but I cut him off once again.

"Uh look at that brunet girl, she is hot let me get with her and ask her to marry me. Wow look at that, a blind girl! Nice ass, I think I will take her instead! I am engaged, but what the fuck!" I imitate him, and I am doing it pretty loud. Causing someone to stop and look at us, I shoot them a death glare.

"What the fuck is your problem!" I hiss at the poor woman, and she quickly mumbles sorry and walk away. Tobias looks after her, and I slap him in the chest to get his attention.

"You just told me that you don't feel anything for me, that it was just about the sex. I was nothing but a fucking exit"

"That was not what I meant!" He hisses and clenches his hands into fists.

"How long have we known each other huh? 10 hours total?"

"Yeah, and?" He asks. I clench my jaw and look him straight into the eyes.

"I am so happy, that I didn't get to fall for you" I hiss and then I turn around to open my door. I feel him grab my waist, and something just snaps inside of me and I turn around and punch him right in the face. I am sure that it hurt me more than him, but I grunts in pain and lets go of me. I quickly unlock the door and disappear into the apartment. I shut the door, and lean against it for a second. And then it happens, I break down. I slide down unto the floor, while the years are streaming down my face. I can hear that Tobias is still on the other side of the door, and once he leaves I cry even more.

_What a complete fuck up._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am sorry about the short chapter, but I thought that a short chapter was better than no chapter at all. Well, I guess this wasn't what you expected to happen ? ;)<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am glad that you liked chapter, even though it wasn't all happy and cliché :) Just so everybody knows: I am a FourTris fan, so don't worry ;) Anyway, enjoy the new chapter :D**_

Tris POV.

I spent the next hours crying my eyes out, a part of me want to call Tobias, but I am not going to do that. I am just about to get up and go to bed, when there is a knock on the door. Apart of me hopes that it's Tobias, and another part is ready to punch him again if it is. I wipe my tears away and take a quick look in the mirror, before I hold my breath and open the door. To my surprise it's Christina and Uriah; Christina is holding a bottle wine and a tub of ice cream, while Uriah are holding two pizza boxes.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask, trying to suppress a sob.

"We are friends right? We came here so we can all be sad and angry together, because that's what friends do" She opens her arms and offers me a hug, which I gladly accept. I look over her shoulder and look at Uriah, he looks a little uncomfortable.

"Did she force you to come?" I ask. Before he can answer Christina breaks the hug.

"Maybe we should go inside? No need to share this thing with the whole building" I nod to myself and move away from the door, and they get themselves settle in the living room. I grab some plates and glasses from the kitchen and join them.

"Listen Tris, I am sorry about earlier. I was so obsessed about that wedding, that I didn't even think about that you could have feelings for him. I am so sorry about what I said, if you have feelings for him, you should totally be with him" He says, I give him a week smile.

"It's okay, you were right anyway. I was nothing but an exit" I say and plop down on the couch between them.

"He said that?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, pretty much. He was here when I got back home" I say and rest my head on Uriah's shoulder.

"What a son of a…. Do you want us to kill him?" Christina asks, even though I laugh, I know she is being serious.

"No, it's not worth the effort. Should we just eat or what?" I ask trying to get up and grab the plates, but Uriah stops me.

"No need to get the plates, we are eating out of the box. Just like when we had sleep overs in High School"

"Then I should get the mattresses from the bedroom, and we need to watch Sex And The City" I say with a little laugh.

"I am down!" Christina says.

So I get up and get the mattresses and extra pillows and covers, we move table and make a giant pile in front of the television. Even though I know that this is just an distraction from the mess, it feels so good. We are eating, drinking and laughing. Not really carrying about that we just lost an important costumer, or that I just lost anything that seems like love. Right now we are just three adults, acting like teenagers and having a sleepover.

* * *

><p>I wake up the next day to a loud snoring, I look to my right and see Uriah lying with open mouth. I look at Christina who is on her phone, and she just laughs and shakes her head.<p>

"I guess nothing changed since High School, Uriah snoring waking the two of us up and then us trying to wake him up" She says and puts her phone away.

"We both know that there is only one way to wake him up" I say, we share one look and then we are both out on the bath room getting a bucket of water. Secondsafter we are standing over him, and on three we empty the bucket over him. He screams and we are rolling around, trying to control our laughter. After a moment my laughter dies out, and the fact that have to deal with problems hits me. I burry my face in my hands.

"I need to clean up in all the mess" I say.

"What this, we can help" Christina says and I just frown.

"I don't think she is talking about this" Uriah says and gestures to the messy living room.

"Oh, what are you doing to do?" Christina asks, and that is a damn good question. I have no idea what I should do. For a moment I just sit and stare into the wall, before I turn my attention back to them.

"I am going to call Al, if I am lucky I can save this"

"Are you sure about that? That's what you want?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah, Everything was fine before Tobias came along, we were happy and maybe there is a slight chance that we can forget that he ever came into our lives. Then things will go back to normal, right?" Uriah and Christina share a look, thinking that I don't know they are both thinking I am insane.

"I guess so" Uriah says and shrugs.

"Hey! Want to blow off some steam? Should we watch 'Good morning Chicago!' and just yell at the asshole?" Christina says and grabs the remote control.

"Hey look! Lauren isn't there" Uriah exclaims.

"No wonder, I would have killed Tobias if it was me. Seriously, being left at the alter… Damn" Christina mumbles.

The camera moves over to another part of the studio, Tobias is sitting in a couch with the next guest. I am not sure if the gasp is coming from me or Christina, but it's hard to hold it back when we see his face. Just under his eye there is a big nasty bruise, I look down at my hand and see a matching one around my knuckles.

"Looks like that Lauren girl got him already!" Christina laughs.

"Let's send her flowers!" Uriah says.

"I gave him that" I say and look down at my hands.

"WHAT!" Both Uriah and Christina exclaim with a laugh. "You can't punch people, last time I saw you do that was in junior year" Christina says.

"I don't think that really counts, since she ended up punching the wall" Uriah adds.

"Oh shut up will you. I am going out to call Al. Wish me luck"

With that I get up and walk into the bedroom. I go through the conversation in my head over and over again, but I can't seem to find a good way to start it. So I just pull out my phone and get to it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Al"

"Tris?"

"Yeah. Please don't hang up"

* * *

><p>It took a lot of effort to get Al to meet up with me, but at the end of our conversation he agreed to meet me at a café. So that's where I am sitting right now, waiting for the man I hurt so badly. I am sweating bullets. When he walk in I give him a shy smile, but I only see a flash of hurt across his face. He sits down before me, and there is an uncomfortable awkward silence.<p>

"So, how have you been?" I ask, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Fine, been busy with work and stuff. I guess it's the same for you?"

"Yeah, it's been a couple of crazy weeks"

"I guess you didn't want to come here to talk about how we were?" He says and leans back into his seat.

"No, I wanted to talk about us. I am so very sorry about everything that happened, I don't know what got into me. I just panicked, suddenly everything was going too fast and I was so stressed. I know I hurt you, and that it's unforgivable, but I am going to try to ask you to do it anyway. I am sorry" He looks at me for a second, then down in the table and then back up at me.

"If that is going to work, we need to talk more. Not just about work, but about everything. I know that I talked a lot about my work, and that I maybe didn't give you the attention that you needed. I am sorry about that" I look at him, completely in shock. He thinks that this is his fault?

"Please don't blame you in this, this is all my fault. I agree we need to talk more, and just put more effort into the relationship" He nods to himself.

"Then there is only one more question; Are you ready?" I look him in the eyes, knowing exactly what he is asking. I think for a moment before I open my mouth to answer.

"Yes. I am ready. I will marry you" A sigh of relief leaves his mouth, and he gets up to wrap his arms around me. I never thought I should see him like this again; Happy.

I am happy too.

Or at least I think.

_**The End. **_

_**NO JUST KIDDING :D Next chapter will be up as soon as possible ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! Here is a new chapter :) I just need to say a thing. Someone wrote a review to one of my other stories, calling me a bitch. I know that it probably wasn't meant to hurt me, but I would like for you to use a probaber tone in the reviews. I really loce your comments and suggestions, but I don't like to be called a bitch whatever it was for fun or not. With that out of the way: Enjoy the chapter ;)**_

Tris POV.

The last couple of weeks has been busy, Uriah and Christina has been helping re-planning the wedding. It's much smaller than first planned, and I kind of like that. I am currently standing in my wedding dress, Christina planning the last finishes on it.

"Please don't eat too many of those before the wedding, or else you won't be able to fit in this" She says hinting to the ice cream I am eating, I just stick out my tongue and keep eating.

"Just because you decided to go all healthy to get that Will guy to like you, doesn't mean that I need to stop eating as well" I say and take a passionate bite while starring into her eyes. "Oh it's so good! You should have some" I tease.

"You should be careful, remember that I am the one to make this dress and I could easily make it look less pretty" She threats, I just flashes her a big grin and finish the ice cream.

"Then I would just go in without a dress"

"See that is a wedding!" She exclaims and we both start laughing. Uriah comes in and gives us a confused look.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. By the way, I met Marlene last night" Christina says, and at the mention of her name Uriah's eyes lights up like Christmas lights. He silently asks her to continue.

"She said that she misses you, maybe you should give her a call?" She suggests, the light in his eyes is gone and he lets out a frown.

"She was the one who left"

"I know, but it's not like you are the easiest person to live with. Jesus, just being with you here is more than enough for me" Christina says, and I try to stifle a laugh. Uriah crosses his arms over his chest, and looks like a 14 year old angry girl. The sight makes it harder to control my laughter.

"Uriah, we both know that you miss her. Then why not just give her a call, or surprise her. Where did you meet her?" I ask turning to Christina.

"Oh, she just started working at the Pit. She's bartender. I actually forgot to ask if she was single still. Hey I got an idea, me and Tris are going to the Pit tonight and then we can ask her some questions" Both Uriah and I looks at her with our mouths hanging open.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT!" Uriah exclaims, his cheeks red from the embarrassment, just thinking about the situation.

"Yeah here I agree with Uriah, that's just weird and embarrassing" I say.

"No it's not, she will not know a thing. If she is single and she says she misses you, that means that she wants to get back together. Then you should do it. We're just checking, and preparing you for the conversation" She explains like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"No fucking way" Uriah says, his voice is stern but somehow pleading.

"We are going to do it, the maybe you will be less grumpy"

"I am not coming with you" I say, starting to get out of the dress.

"You are!" Christina says and stamp in the ground.

"No! and there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind"

* * *

><p>"Remind me again how you talked me into this" I yell over the music as we step into the very crowded bar; The Pit. It's not really my thing, it's way too crazy and there are way too many people. Not to sound like an old woman, but is this supposed to be music? It's just noise and then some auto tuned non-talented singer repeating the same line over and over again. Christina must notice my discomfort because she grabs me and starts dragging me towards the bar.<p>

"I am just that good, and you seriously need a drink to lose up a bit. This can be your girls night out before the wedding, you don't have other friends than me anyway"

I should be offended by this, but the sad part is; that it's true. We've been working so hard on the company, so I haven't really had time to hang out with anyone outside of work. Actually I think Tobias was the last person I did see outside of work, but that is not something I would like to worry more about. I am ripped out of my thoughts when I familiar voice says my name, I look up to see Marlene standing there with a way too tight working shirt.

"Hey Mar! Long time no see!" I say and lean over the bar disk to give her a hug.

"Yeah yeah, how is everything? Did you get married?"

"No not yet, in a week" I say with a little smile, the thought of it always makes me smile.

"That's awesome, I am so happy for you!" She says and places a gentle hand on my shoulder, and gives it a little squeeze.

"What about you, Mar? Have you found anyone special?" Christina says, taking out conversation as a cue. I roll my eyes slightly.

"No, it's been a little difficult since Uri and I broke it off" There is a little awkward silence, and Christina and I exchange a look.

"Well, are you here to drink or what?! I am off in 10 minutes, let's make a night out off it" She says and starts feeling some shot glasses and beers. She points at a free table in the corner. "Just wait for me over there, drink this up and I will bring some more after. On the house, because this shirt is so tight that they need to give me some benefits" We all laugh and Christina and I make our way down to the table.

"I never got to ask you; Do Al know about what happened between you and Tobias?" She says taking a swing of her beer.

"No, no one knows about it. Don't want to ruin his career. Yeah, he has been a jerk, but that's just a little too harsh. Just need to pretend that it never happened"

"Pretend what didn't happened?" Marlene says as she returns with more shots and beers.

"That Tris had an affair with a extremely hot guy" Christina says. I kick under the table.

"Christina!"

"What?! I didn't say who it was!" She whines, rubbing her leg under the table.

"Woaw Tris! Never thought you had that kind of stuff in you!" She says nudging my shoulder. We start drinking and talking about old times, apparently she really misses Uriah and I feel happy for him. I really hope that he will get the guts to go and talk to her, it will make him happy.

"Maybe I should go home now" I say, but they just laugh and shake their heads.

"No way! You are getting wasted! NOW! Get more shots!" Christina says and hands me some cash.

"Okay then, let me just get a smoke first. The last round! I don't want to carry you home" I say and point a finger at her. I walk out in the nice night air and take a deep breath, and then I light a cigarette. While I just stand there I hear the door open, and someone stumbling out.

"Go home! You're too drunk to be in there, I don't give a damn about who you are. If you don't go home I am going to call the police" A deep male voice says, probably a bouncer or something.

"Listen, big guy. You think I am afraid of you, you can't treat me like that" The voice sounds somewhat familiar, but it's so slurred that I can't place it.

"I can do whatever I want" He says and I hear a loud thud, and the a grown in pain. I look over to see the big man bended over a man on the ground, he is throwing up after the punch he got in the guts.

"Hey!" My voice acts on its own. I walk over there and the man on the ground looks up at me. I instantly regret interfering, when I see the deep blue eyes starring at me. He looks so pathetic, and it almost hurt seeing him like this. Because somehow it's my fault, I ruined his marriage.

"Listen little lady, he is cocky and way too drunk to be in there. So I am going to call the cops now"

"No, please don't. I will make sure he doesn't make any more trouble" He thinks for a moment.

"Fine then, but get him out of my face fast" He walks back into the bar.

"Tris…" He starts, but I got him off.

"Don't talk to me. I will just call a cab, and then I will wait here with you and it will be very easy if you just shut up" I pull out a phone and call a cab, and lucky enough they promise that it will be here in 10 minutes.

"I've tried to call you Tris. You totally misunderstood me that day, I didn't mean it like that" He slurs.

"How did you get like this, Tobias. You need to move on, it's not like I am not something special. I don't fit into your famous life" I say, reaching for his hand. It's nothing romantic, it's just a little comfort. He looks down at our hands, and opens his mouth a couple of times like he is going to say something, but decides not to. The cab arrives and I help him up and get him in, I give the directions to the driver and am about to shut the door, when he grabs my hand once again.

"You are indeed something special, and you are right you don't fit into my famous life. You are way too good for that. I am probably not going to remember that I met you tonight when I wake up tomorrow, but you should know that it was never just sex for me" With that he brings my hand to his mouth, and place a soft long kiss on my knuckles. The warmth spreads through my body, and everything inside of me screams for more. He lets go of it, and I pull it back to my side.

"Have a nice life Tobias" I whisper before I shut the door, and take a step back so the cab can take off. I look after it and take a deep breath.

_That can be the biggest mistake in my life. _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks for ALL the kind reviews on the last chapter, always makes me smile to read them! Feels like you really want it to be a FourTris ending :P Anyway; Enjoy the new chapter :D Btw: What do you guys think of the Insurgent posters?! TBH, I've been having trouble breathing ever since they got published :P**_

Tris POV.

The day comes fast, and it's not as stressful as expected. It's much worse. Even though I have planned everything out, nothing goes as it's supposed to.

"The flowers" I shout out, making Christina and Uriah jump and look at me.

"What about them?"

"I freaking forgot to pick them up! How the hell did I forgot to pick them up?!" I exclaim.

"Stop using your face muscles on yelling, you are ruining your make up!" Christina says and holds me still in the chair.

"I will pick them up" Uriah says and grabs his jacket. He is looking all handsome in his suit, I was thinking about snapping a picture and send it to Marlene.

"Are you sure that you can make it back in time them?" Christina says as she follows him to the door.

"Yeah, it's no problem"

"Thanks! You're the best Uriah, please drive safe" I yell.

"You better be back, I can't handle her alone. She is terrible when she is stressed" I hear Christina whisper yell.

"You are not as good as whispering as you think!" I yell in a singing voice.

"Sorry, Honey, but it's true!" She yells back. I frown to myself, even though I know that she is totally right. I bet Al is just as stressed, he wants this wedding so much that I am afraid it's going to disappoint him. My thoughts starts to wander off to Tobias, and how he would've been completely different about this wedding. Even though I am going to marry Al in less than 2 hours, I still think I rather would have had it the other way. I am so lost in my thoughts that I haven't noticed Christina reentered, or noticed the few tears running down my cheeks. She wraps her arms around me, and draw calming circles on my back.

"If you regret this decision, it's about last chance to back out" She whispers. I just shake my head, and push her back.

"No, I want this. I chose this. But I think you need to redo my mascara" I say and suck in a breath, reaching up to wipe the tears away. She gives me a trying smile, starting doing her work.

"When did you last talk to him?" She asks while fixing up my face.

"I met him the night we were out with Marlene" I say, ready for the freakout she is going to get. Her eyes widen and she puts the mascara away, grabs a chair and sits down in front of me.

"You met him there?! Why didn't we see him? What happened!" She tries to keep her voice so calm as possible, but she still sounds way too over excited.

"Yeah I met him, when I was outside smoking. He got kicked out because he was too drunk, and then I helped him into a cab" I explain, leaving out the part where he practically confessed his feelings for me. But of course nothing goes by Christina.

"That's all? He didn't say something special?" She asks narrowing her eyes.

"He was drunk"

"But it must have left some impression on you? Since you are sitting here, having second thoughts on your wedding day"

"I don't have second thought. We should get going" I say gathering the few things I need to take with me.

"You are sure?" She asks one final time.

"Sure" I confirm.

* * *

><p>Uriah POV.<p>

I rush through traffic to get to the shop, I am so stressed on her behalf. It's all been a mess in the last couple of weeks. Lucky enough the press never got to know about Tris and Tobias, her life would be hell now. I know that I was hard on her when I found out, but that was only because I didn't know that she had actual feelings for him. I thought about finding him and making him pay for using Tris as an escape from his wedding, she is my best friend and I hate to see her hurt. As I walk out of the shop with the flowers in my hand, something catches my eye. It's a blond hair disappearing into a café/bar, I look at the sign: The Pit. Something twists in my stomach, that's where the girls said Marlene is working now. Before I can stop myself I am walking into the bar, I spot her and am about to walk over to her when a voice is interrupts me.

"Here to propose?" I look and see Tobias sitting there with his friend, I shoot him a glare. Not wanting to make a scene, I try to calm myself.

"No, these are for Tris' wedding" Somehow that seems to hurt more that if I had punched him in the face. He looks like a kicked puppy. He looks like he is about to say something, but we are interrupted by Marlene's beautiful voice.

"Uriah? Oh my, what are you doing here" She says with a big smile, which I can't help but return.

"I am here to ask you to be my plus one for the wedding" I say, not really sure on why I think that she would just say yes. She chuckles a bit, scratching the back of her neck.

"I am kind of working right now, but uhmm" She looks around for a moment, and then leans in.

"Wait for me outside, I just have to change my cloths" What?! Did she just agree? It takes all of my self-control not to pump the air and scream of joy. As I turn to walk out I notice that Tobias has left, I wonder why he looked so sad. Maybe I was wrong. Shit… Of course I was wrong. He has feelings for her, and got something else into Tris' mind. That's why she is marring Al today, because of me. How could I be so stupid; Of course this isn't the right thing for her.

* * *

><p>Tris POV.<p>

"We need to go in soon, Honey" My dad says, I can hear the talking on the other side of the door and I know that it's time soon.

"I can't go in yet, not without flowers and not without Uriah being here" I say.

"She got that stubborn thing from you?" Christina asks, earning a playful slap on the arm from me.

"No, Dear. That's all from her mother" As I am about to snap back at them, Uriah comes running in.

"Uriah for God's sake! What the hell took you so long?!" I exclaim and grab the flowers from his hand. Before he can answer Marlene comes in too, and I flash Uriah a knowing smile.

"Way to go Uriah" I say and give him a hug.

"You can't marry him" He suddenly says, I pull away giving him an odd look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask with a little laugh.

"I was wrong, about Tobias about everything. You can't marry him, you can't make a mistake just because I-" I cut him off, by putting a finger to his mouth.

"Uriah, stop. I chose this, not because of you"

The march begins and I give Uriah a quick peck on the cheek, before taking my dad's arm and walking up to my future husband.  
>Lucky enough the wedding ceremony wasn't as chaotic as earlier today, everything was fine and we remembered to say yes. We got through the speeches, and I even laughed at Christina's extremely embarrassing one. Though Al looked at me like I was the weirdest person ever, after he learned a few things about me. I am sitting a little for myself, enjoying my third piece of the cake. That's a damn good cake, and as sad as it sounds; That was one of the things I was looking most forward too.<p>

"Are you happy, my girl?" My mom says as she sits down beside me.

"Every girl is happy to be married" I say and take a mouthful cake.

"But are _you _happy?" She pushes.

"Happy is a big word" I say with a sigh. The toastmaster announces that it's time for our first dance, and I happily join hands with Al in the center of the circle the guest have created. We start to dance around, while the crowd is clapping along to the music.

"Look at us, nailing the dancing" I say with a big smile.

"Yeah" He says.

"Now we are married" I state.

"Yeah"

We dance around for a while more, before I dare to speak again. Thinking about the short conversation with my mother.

"Are we happy?" I ask, he gives me a little confused look, but deep inside I can see that he understands my question.

"Yeah we are, it's has been a little chaotic, but now we are settled"

"Are you sure, I mean, do you really love me?"

He thinks for a second, and then looks up at me with a little shameful and thoughtful look.

"No"

* * *

><p>I walk out in the back after the dance, Uriah disappeared after and this is the last place I haven't looked. He sits on the floor playing with a little cake figure.<p>

"What the hell happened today? Why did you tell him not to marry him?" I ask sliding down beside him.

"I don't know, I suddenly just thought that you were making a mistake marring Al" He explains, rubbing his eyes.

"And then you just thought that I would leave Al at the alter?" I ask.

"I didn't really think it through, I am sorry. You and Al will be happy, you are great together" He says and gives me an apologizing smile.

"No we are not" I say, and his face expression changes. "And that's why we are getting a divorce"

"But I thought…" He is lost in his words, and I don't blame him, cuz this has been damn confusing.

"We are waiting a little with telling the family though, you know just to keep the act up a bit"

"So that means, that somehow I was right" Uriah says with a cocky smile. I laugh and give him a playful nudge with my shoulder.

"And we were right about you and Marlene, guess we are good at helping each other out with the love. Maybe we should start helping others, so we can make some more money" I suggest.

"True, we are expects"

_Expects… Maybe that's too big a word._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys! This is probably going to be the last chapter of this story, so I hope that you will enjoy it ;)_**

***One month later.***

Tris POV.

A month after we are all back in the shop, and everything seems to be back to normal. Al and I went on our honeymoon, and we had a couple of nice weeks together. Talking everything through, and we of course decided to part as friends. Yesterday we announced our divorce for the family, and to our surprise they didn't seem like it was a surprise to them. Guess it was pretty obvious that we weren't made for each other, maybe we were just to blinded by perfection to realize it. Al told me that he had been flirting quite a lot with a woman from his work, and it helped a little on my conscience, but I didn't mention a thing about Tobias. I am happy for Al, he totally deserves to be happy.

"What are you thinking about?" Uriah's voice snaps me out of my daze.

"Nothing really, just zoned out for a minute. You have any work for me?"

"No not really, but I don't think it will be long. That add in the newspaper have to get us some clients" He says and shuts his computer off.

"Hope you are right"

"Hi guys! Come on in here!" Christina yells from the other room, we both get up and walk into the room she is sitting in. She is sitting in front of the TV, watching the news. It's obviously from a war zone, and even though the person is wrapped up in scarfs and military gear, I can recognize that high pitched annoying voice. Lauren.

"Look at that, it's like she is back her true element" Uriah laughs.

"Seriously, that was the worst client in the world. Do you know how much she complained about the dress, and just complained about everything. No wonder Tobias got tired of her" Christina says and turns up the TV a bit. I feel my phone starts to buzz in my pocket, and it's not a number I recognize. I walk out of the room, and press the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hi! My name s Caroline Waters and I am calling from the show Good morning Chicago, is this Tris Prior speaking?" A very happy female voice says, I feel my heart rate pick up. This was the show Tobias was hosting, but I know for a fact that he isn't working there anymore.

"Yes this is me, what is this about?" I ask, trying not to sound too nervous.

"Perfect! Well, we are making a feature about weddings tomorrow morning, and we saw your add in the newspaper. So we wanted to ask you if you could come in for an interview tomorrow? It's going be at 7 and the interviewer is going to be Eric" For a moment I am just silent, trying to process what she just asked me. They want _me_ to be on TV, my face is no good for TV. People are going to flip away when they see me, I am way too boring.

"I guess I can do that, what exactly is interview going to be about?"

"Just about the job as a wedding planner, and maybe a bit about true love and stuff" She explains.

"Yeah okay, I can do that" I stutter out.

"Perfect! I will text you the needed information, looking forward to see you tomorrow" She hangs up and I just stand there, starring into the wall.

"What happened, Tris? Who was that on the phone?" Uriah says looking worried, probably because I look like I just saw a ghost.

"It was from the TV, they want to interview me tomorrow… On Good Morning Chicago" I whisper.

"Tobias is not working there anymore right?" Christina asks.

"No, it's that Eric dude who is going to do the interview"

"Why are you looking like that then?" Uriah says.

"What if I am going to say something stupid?"

"You're not! You are the smartest one of us!" Christina exclaims.

"Hey!" Uriah says, pretending to be offended. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Come on light up, we are going on TV!" Christina exclaims, and they both capture me in a tight group hug.

* * *

><p>That night I toss and turn in my sleep, and I am beyond nervous for the interview. I end up getting up around 4 o'clock, just spending time getting ready and making sure that I look alright. For the first time in my life, I spend over an hour in front of the mirror. Before I know it Uriah texts me saying that him and Christina is downstairs waiting in the car, I take one last look in the mirror and walk out of the door.<p>

"Are we going on Good Morning Chicago, or are we going to meet the queen?" Christina asks as I get into the backseat beside her.

"What are you talking about?" I say, while putting on my seatbelt.

"You shine like a freaking diamond. Are you wearing blush?" She asks reaching for my face, I slap her hand away.

"Shut it" I hiss. On the whole ride Christina is complaining about being hungry and tired, Uriah is trying to get her to shut up and I am just getting more and more nervous. When we get there Christina jumps whatever edible she can find, earning a few glares as she moans aloud taking the first bite of a Danish. A smiling woman comes over and extends her hand.

"You must be Tris Prior, we talked on the phone yesterday. Just come with me, we need to get you into the make up, though you look absolutely great" She says as we walk through the studio. I sit down in a chair, and it only takes a few minutes before they send me into the studio. A younger girl comes over.

"He should be here in two minutes"

"Oh I forgot to tell you! Eric got hit by a biker on the way here, so he is in the ER. But we called after the perfect man, so if you just go over to John and get miced up, he should be here when you are done" I nod and walk over to the beefy guy standing next to the camera man.

"I need to tell you that I am really looking forward to this interview, I am thinking about proposing myself soon, so I need some tips and tricks" He says with a little laugh. He puts a little device in my back pocket and then clips a mic to my shirt.

"Maybe you can tell me something; They told me that Eric wasn't going to interview me, but they got someone else. Do you know who that is?"

"Him over there. Don't worry, he doesn't bite" He says with a wink, and points behind me.

I turn around and suck in a breath.

* * *

><p>Tobias POV.<p>

I am waken by my incredible annoying ringtone, I take a quick look at the clock. 6.30.

"Who the fuck is calling now?" I hiss to myself before I pick it up.

"Tobias! It's Caroline, I need you to take an interview this morning. Eric got hit my some biker on his way here and he is on the ER, can you be here in 30 minutes?" I can't help but laugh, Eric got hit by a biker, I can't stand that guy.

"Sure, I will hurry" I say and jump out of bed. To be honest I actually miss the job, I taker a trucker shower and throw on a shirt before driving towards the studio.

When I get there Caroline meets me outside, handing me some cards with questions and hands me the pierce.

_Welcome back Tobias_ – Tori says into my ear.

"Tori will guide you through the interview, as always. The company is called "The Big Day" and the owner is Tris Prior" At this point I am not listening, because my eyes already locked with hers from across the room. She is looking at me with a shocked expression, and I can imagine that I look that way too. I wave Caroline off, and go over to sit on the couch. Second after Tris sits down in front of me, and we just stare at each other.

_Be polite, say hallo – _Tori says into my ear, and I snap out of my daze.

"Hi" I say shyly, trying to give her a little smile.

"Hey" She almost whispers back.

"And we are on in 5-4-3-2" I see the red light turns on in the camera and I look into it with a big smile.

"Good morning and welcome! Now we are going to talk about love, more specific; Weddings. We have Tris Prior, wedding planner in the studio. Welcome"

"Thank you"

"So you are a wedding planner. Can you tell us a little about how you got that idea?"

"Well, since I was little I kind of dreamed about my own wedding. Sort of started to plan everything out. Then I met my Co-owner Uriah, and we started talking about that it would be funny to make it a business. Then some years and appointments with the bank later; we opened our company" Her words fade out as I stare into her beautiful eyes, that are shining because of the passion she has for her work. I look down and the cards.

"But tell me, aren't weddings getting a little too much? Spending way too many money. Just a big set up?" She clears her throat, and smile nervously.

"I guess you can call it a set up, but it's a set up for love. Which is beautiful" I look down in the cards again, and the next tupic is not something that enjoy talking about at all.

"You just got married yourself? How was it?"

"It was amazing, almost better than expected" She says with a crooked smile, probably thinking back to it.

"And your husband was happy too?" I feel a pain in my chest at this, and I can feel my eyes looking anywhere but at her.

"My ex-husband, but yeah. He was happy too" At this I look up at her with wide eyes.

"You're divorced?"

"Yep"

I am lost in words, actually I just want to make a victory dance.

_Ask her about the divorce_ – Tori says, and I kind of want to rip the thing out of my ear.

"But when you're divorced, isn't it hard for you to believe in love?"

"No, we need to believe in love"

"Why?"

"Because it makes us to better persons, even though it can be scary as hell sometimes" At the last part she looks me into the eyes, like she is giving me some kind of hint.

_Enough of the fluffy stuff, ask about this year's wedding dress trend – _Tori snaps.

"Well, what about the wedding trend…" I start but my words dies off when I look into her eyes again. "Why did you get divorced?" I ask, not even sure when I decided to ask that. And I can hear Tori complaining in my ear.

"Because he wasn't the right one" She says not breaking the eye contact.

"Have you ever met the right one?" Where the hell is this conversation going?!

"Yes, but I was too afraid to take the chance" As she says this my heart almost jumps out of my chest, is she talking about me? I got a choice now, I can take a risk and risk making myself look like a complete fool on live television. What is there to lose?

"So are you never going to get married again?" This catches her off guard, and she chuckles nervously clearing her throat.

"Well, if the right person shows up"

"What about me?" I ask, smiling when I see her reaction. She stares up at me with her beautiful eyes, silently asking me what the hell I am doing, but in the same time shining with happiness.

"Would you like to get married to someone like me" I continue. At this point I know that everyone in the studio is starring at me with their mouths hanging open. Which probably is the same way the people watching the show is sitting right now. Then she says something that sends me straight into heaven.

"Yeah, I would like that" She whispers. Now I can take it anymore, I throw the cards on the ground and lean forward. I flash her a big grin before I crash my lips against hers. It feels like coming home, and I realize how much I've missed her. Something I've never felt with any other woman before.

"And we are out!" I hear someone yell. We pull apart and I see most people gaping at us. I lean back in and give her a gentle kiss.

"I guess you can say it was pretty public" I say, referring to the proposal advice she gave me the first time we met.

"Yeah, and very surprising" She adds.

"Was it embarrassing?" I ask.

"No" I narrow my eyes at her, and I can see a grin spreading over her face. "Okay it was pretty embarrassing"

"So can I take the beautiful lady out?" I ask standing up offering her my hand. She takes it and smiles up at me.

"Do you really need to ask?"

I throw my arm around her shoulder, and we start to walk out. I know this is going to blow up every social media, and that the media is going to find out that she was my wedding planner and the put two and two together. But right now I don't want to worry about that, I just want to enjoy the fact that I get to walk around with the girl I am madly in love with. The girl I was in love with the moment I met her, it just took me some time to catch up.  
>In this moment I am nothing but happy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I think this is the end guys! Thanks for reading and thanks for your reviews :)<em>**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys.

So I've got a few reviews from people telling me that this was a crappy ending... And even though it's only 3-4 out of 20, i don't want to disappoint anyone,so I am going to continue the story. You guys are all amazing and have been following the story all the way, so you ALL deserve to satisfied with the ending.

Happy Halloween to all of you :)

I will update as soon as possible.

xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys!

So once again I've been very inactive... sadly... The reason is that I got a job... I am now working most of the week in a daycare, which takes much of my time and more important; it takes most of my energy. But I got a couple of off days this week, so hopefully i will be able to update one or two stories before the weekend.


	16. Chapter 16

_**It's been way too long! I'm so sorry, I needed to figure out how to continue this story and took a little longer than expected. But i really hope you will enjoy this new chapter! Btw. What do you think about the Insurgent trailer? pretty insane huh?! :P **_

Tris POV.

"What the hell just happened?" Uriah exclaims as I come out from the studio.

"Isn't it obvious?" Christina asks with a huge grin on her face. "Way to go girl!" She says and hugs me tightly.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled out there" Uriah says, I turn around and see that Tobias has now joined us. Tobias smiles shyly and is about to say something, when a very angry lady storms towards him.

"Eaton! Who do you think you are?! Ruining the show! I will make sure that you'll never get a job in this business again, you hear me?!" She yells on the top of her lungs. Who the hell does this lady think she is, I am about to defend him when a younger lady interrupts us.

"You've seen this? Tobias' proposal is all over the social media. The hashtag 'GoodmorningChicagoLove' and 'EatonPrior' is trending on Twitter. I don't think we have ever had this much attention on the social media before" She says while scrolling through her IPad" She looks up from it, looking between me and Tobias.

"That was really cute" She says and disappears again, Tobias turns his attention back to the angry lady. Raising his eyebrows in expectation.

"Don't give me that cocky look Eaton, I still don't find your little stunt cute. One mistake, and you will be out of here for good. Hear me?" With that she turns around and walk off.

"Thanks Jeanine!" Tobias yells after her, with fake sweetness. He turn towards me and grins. "Looks like I got my job back huh?" I smile back at him, then remembering that Uriah and Christina still are here. I turn around and look at them.

"Oh right, we should probably get going. You know we have some things to take off down in the shop" Christina says, taking my hind.

"No we don't" Uriah says, looking at her confused.

"Yes we do, and I think Marlene wants to talk to you as well" She says starting to push him towards the exit, she looks me straight in the eyes. "You, call me whenever you have the time" With that she gives Uriah the last push, and leaves Tobias and I alone.

"So.." I say, awkwardly shifting my weight on my legs.

"So…" He says with a shy smile, reaching out for my hand. I let him take it, and for a moment I just stand there looking at our joined hands. Smiling.

"Would you like to go out for brunch? I think we got things to talk about?" This snaps me back to reality, I realize that it's not like everything is magically is fixed. I give his hand a little squeeze, before letting it go.

"I would like that"

* * *

><p>We get down in his car, and drive off.<p>

"Is there any place you prefer?" He asks.

"No. we can go where ever you will" I say looking at the side mirror, seeing a dark Volvo.

"Okay, I think I know a place. How about some music?" I just nod and he turns on something that sounds like Guns N' Roses. It's kinda weird that this is casual, after all things should be a little more awkward.

"What kind of music do you like?" He asks. What an icebreaker.

"Uhm, I don't know. Pretty much everything, just not those new Teenage bands. What about you?"

"I am a sucker for old rock" He says with a big grin.

"I can hear that" I say, as Sweet Child O Mine is now blasting out of the speakers. We both sing along. At some point I look in the mirror again, seeing the same Volvo still close behind. Tobias must have noticed my expression.

"Something wrong?" He asks

"I feel totally paranoid saying this, but; I think we are being followed" He takes a look, and then shakes his head.

"Yeah, those are papz. Been following me around for the last month, trying to get a picture of me since everything has been… Difficult" A flash of pain goes over his face. "But let's not talk about that now, we are here" He says and pulls in in front of a little café. The minute we step out of the car, the papz is around us,

"That was quite a stunt Mr. Eaton, new fiancé all ready?" One of them shouts and snaps a picture.

"Is she the reason why you and Lauren broke up?" Another flash. He grabs my hand and pulls me into the café, the papz following us in. A woman, who seem to be the owner, comes over to us.

"That's enough, get the hell out of my café. If I see you using any of those pictures, I will sue your asses" She yells, making them put down their cameras and walk out.

"Thank you very much" I say, smiling widely at her.

"No one is allowed to treat my son that way" She says and pinches Tobias' cheek. Her _son?! No freaking way! _

"Yeah, Tris. Meet my mother, Evelyn. I always come here when I need some privately, and she also happens to make the best brunch and coffee in town" He says with big smile. Evelyn extends her hand towards me, and I take it in a light handshake.

"It's very nice to meet you" She says.

"You too" I manage to say.

"From what I saw on TV this morning, it looks like we are going to see each other much more" She says with a little wink.

"Mom, she can still change her mind and run away" Tobias says, taking my hand and pulling me away from his mother.

"Oh please don't let her, I already like her much better than Lauren" I look down blushing, and biting my lower lip to hide my big smile.

"That's enough from you, can we get two brunch plates and two cups of coffee?"

"Coming up, your usual table is free" She says gesturing to the table for two by the window. He pulls out the chair for me, and I blush before sitting down.

"I don't believe I got a chance to tell you how beautiful you look today" He says when he sits down in front of me. I blush and look down in the table.

"Why do you do that?" He asks, reaching over and taking my hand.

"What?" I ask, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Look down when a give you a compliment? You don't believe me?"

"I'm sorry, I am just not used to being told those things" I say, fiddling with the hem of my shirt with my free hand.

"Then you've been among the wrong people for way too long" He says, making me want to jump over the table and kiss him. But before I can think I about that even further, out food and coffee arrives.

"Looks like your friends are waiting for you" Evelyn says, and nods towards the dark Volvo out front. She walks off, and I take a long sip of my coffee. Not really caring about how it burns my mouth, it gives me some time to think about what to say. I look out of the window, the two men are starring right back at me.

"Is it always going to be like this?" I suddenly ask, though it wasn't supposed to be out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are there always going to be people with cameras following us around, asking questions, making a story out of everything?" I say pointing out the window. He sighs heavily.

"I honestly don't know, Tris. It's my life right now, and trust me I don't enjoy it one bit" He says, shaking his head. He suddenly looks up at me with big eyes, is that fear?

"Are you always having second thoughts?" He whispers.

"It's just so different from my own boring life"

"Of course you don't want this messed up life" He says to himself.

"Tobias, I am not sa-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"And brought you here, meeting my mom. That's way too soon, what was I thinking" He says to himself, shaking his head.

"Tobias!" I say a little louder slamming my hand on top of his, coursing people to look at us. He looks ups through his long laches.

"Please don't just leave again, give me a chance" He whispers, sounding like he could cry in any minute.

"Tobias, I am not going anywhere. I just have to adjust, getting used to it. I'm right here" I say reaching over the table, touching his cheek. I can see a smile forming on his lips.

"So, Tris Prior, are you free tomorrow night?" He asks, turning his head placing a kiss in my palm.

"I guess so, why?" I ask, starting to eat my food.

"Well, even though you just said yes to me on national TV, I don't expect you to marry me before I've taking you out on a date" He says.

"I thought this was a date" I say with a wink.

"Well, let's say two dates then"

We start eating in silence for some minutes, occasionally sharing looks and smiles.

"What would you have done if I've said no, and let's say; Just left the studio?" I ask, eating the last bite of my pancake.

"I would have been heart broken, embarrassed and not able to get a job EVER again. So thank God, you said yes" He says with a little laugh. I look at him, suddenly feeling brave and ready to share my feelings with him.

"I couldn't say no. I am in love with you, I knew that the moment I met you. I am sorry it took me so long to catch on" Now it's his turn to look down in the table, but when he looks back up it's with an expression of pure happiness.

"Let's give the guys out there a picture worth posting" He says and gets up from his chair, taking one big stride over to me. Taking my face in his hands and crashes his lips against mine.

I can sense the flashes from the camera, but I don't really care.

There's only him.


End file.
